leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoner Mastery
A Mastery is an area that a summoner is able to focus their intense magical training into, categorized into three specific categories, which are collectively known as masteries. Some of the more advanced masteries require not only a working knowledge of previous masteries within a single category, but also the knowledge of a specific mastery. As a summoner gains levels of power within the League of Legends, they are able to select which specific areas of interest to focus on. Summoner masteries are not set in stone; based on the type of champion you wish to control in a battle arena, masteries can be changed to better suit a summoner's needs, simply by pressing the "Return Points" button to completely reset your masteries and allow yourself to choose others in which to spend your points ("re-spec"). Trees There are three types of trees that your summoner can develop in: * Offense Mastery * Defense Mastery * Utility Mastery Mastery pages Mastery pages were released in patch V1.0.0.118b. Mastery pages can be stored and, later, chosen similar to Rune pages during champion selection. You can have up to 20 Mastery Pages. Attainment With each level achieved by a Summoner, the Summoner also receives one mastery point, capped at 30 mastery points, the maximum summoner level. Each mastery takes one point to increase its level and each tree contains at least 37 points worth of masteries, so even at top level the Summoner is not able to completely fill any one tree, let alone all trees. This adds a strategic element to your selection of Summoner masteries, as you can choose masteries that synergize with your champion, spells, and teammates. It is important to note that most masteries require points in the tree. When moving to higher levels in the tree (higher "tiers"), one will encounter an increasing prerequisite of a 4 points spent in that tree. For example, in order to put points into Alacrity (a tier-2 offense mastery), one must first put a total of 4 points into any of the tier-1 offense masteries, and to put a point into Juggernaut (the tier-6 defense skill), one must have 20 points in other defense masteries. A summoner must have at least 21 points (so level 21) to acquire the last mastery in a tree. The last mastery is usually the most useful and vital to that particular mastery tree. Some masteries require another mastery to be earned before a higher tier mastery is available. This more direct type of prerequisite is shown by the grey lines that sometimes lead from one mastery to another higher-tiered mastery. These connected masteries usually correlate in some way. The lines denote the fact that all ranks of the lower tier mastery must fully acquired ("maxed out") before the higher tier mastery will become available. Patch history no longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. V1.0.0.138: * Mastery Pages will now be stored server-side so they can be accessed from any computer. V1.0.0.133: * : Changed to 0.5 attack damage per level (9 attack damage at champion level 18) at 4 points from 4% critical strike chance. V1.0.0.131: * attack speed reduced to 1/2/3/4% from 1.5/3/4.5/6%. * - Improved Heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * removed, replaced with - increases health regen per 5 seconds by 0.4/0.7/1% of maximum mana. V1.0.0.129: * Masteries have been remade. * Improved Summoner Spells are now condensed into 3 masteries, each at the first tier of their respective trees. ** improves Offense tree Summoner Spells. ** improves Defense tree Summoner Spells. ** improves Utility tree Summoner Spells. V1.0.0.118b: * mastery changed to increase total physical and magic damage dealt by 4% from increasing base physical and magic damage by 5%. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where didn't include mana gained from buffs (for example bonus mana from or ). V1.0.0.110: * : Mana to health regeneration conversion reduced by about 33% and clarified the tooltip to show that it was regeneration per 5 seconds. * : Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 1/2/3 from 1.66/3.33/5. * : Health reduced to 12/24/36/48 from 15/30/45/60. V1.0.0.109: * : ** Now provides all of its benefit at rank 1 rather than half at rank 1 and the other half scaling up to level 18. ** Fixed bugs where was not counting ability power and attack speed from many sources; essentially anything that wasn't an item. ** Fixed a bug where and were double multiplicative. ** Clarified the tooltip. V1.0.0.106: * Fixed a bug with Rank 2 of where it was not working properly. V1.0.0.101: * : Movement speed increase on reduced to 6% from 8%. V1.0.0.94: * Fixed a bug where caused to not kill the target. V1.0.0.74: * : No longer gives a placeholder buff while active. V1.0.0.72: * : Armor and magic penetration lowered to 10 from 25. * : Now gives 20-70 ability power, depending on level, instead of a 20% increase to base magic damage dealt. * Fixed a bug that caused to not work properly. V1.0.0.63: * REMOVED: * : Cooldown reduction on reduced to 20 from 30. V1.0.0.61: * : Now properly adjusts cooldown. * : No longer affects cooldown. * : Changed to 30 second cooldown reduction on from +10 level bonus healed HP. V1.0.0.52: * : Now provides 10 level bonus health on from a flat bonus 75 health. Additionally reduces the cooldown by 10 seconds. V0.9.25.34: * : ** Cooldown reduction on increased to 30 from 20. ** Bonus health duration increased to 120 from 90. * : Vision duration bonus on increased to 4 from 3. V0.9.25.24: * NEW Mastery: - While is on cooldown, your champion gains an additional 10 ability power. * NEW Mastery: - restores 100% of mana to allies. V0.9.25.21: * : duration bonus increased to 3 seconds from 2. V0.9.22.16: * : Now increases duration by 2 seconds and reduces its cooldown by 5. * : Now correctly refers to instead of . V0.9.22.15: * : Fixed a bug causing it to not work on some champions. V0.9.22.7: * : Damage boost to minions increased to +9 from +6. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : Damage reduction now calculated before armor. * : Fixed a missing buff. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Offense Tree ** - Increases critical strike chance by 0.66% per rank. ** - Reduces armor and magic resistance by 25 on targets affected by your m and increases its duration by 5 seconds. ** - Increases the gold granted by by 5, and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. ** - Increases the caster's ability power by 0.2/0.4/0.6 per level. ** - Reduces ability cooldowns by 0.75% per rank. ** - Increases attack speed by 1% per rank. ** - Grants 15% magic penetration. ** - Physical attacks ignore 2 armor per rank. ** - Increases damage to minions and monsters by 2 per rank. ** - Increases physical damage dealt by 1 per rank. ** Master Taunter ( ) - Increases the armor of a promoted minion by 20, and reduces cooldown by 15 seconds. ** - Increases critical strike damage by 3.33% per rank. ** - Increases duration by 5 seconds. Improved Rally also increases armor and magic damage of affected allies. ** - Increases damage dealt by 5%. * Defense Tree ** - Increases the amount healed from by 75, and reduces its cooldown by 10 seconds. ** - Increases magic resistance by 2 per rank. ** - Reduces cooldown by 20 seconds, and upon resurrection, the revived player has their health increased by 400 temporarily. ** - Increases armor by 2 per rank. ** - Increases health regeneration by 0.1/0.2/0.3% of your maximum mana. ** - Increases dodge chance by 0.5% per rank. ** - Reduces damage from minions and monsters by 1 per rank. ** - On a successful dodge, your movement speed is increased by 10% for 5 seconds. ** - Reduces damage received by 1 per rank. ** - Increases health by 15 per rank. ** - Increases the duration of by 2 seconds, and reduces its cooldown by 30 second. ** - Increases attack speed and ability power by 0.66% per rank, and an additional 0.66% at level 18. which increases as your champion levels, per rank. (i.e. 2%->4% with 3 ranks) ** - While is off cooldown, increases damage to minions and monsters by 6. In addition, increases the armor of turrets by 10 seconds after the invulnerability fades. ** - Reduces damage received by 5%. * Utility Tree ** - Reduces cast time by 0.5 seconds, and reduces its cooldown by 5 seconds. ** - Reduces time spent dead by 3.33% per rank. ** - Increases health and mana regeneration by 2% per rank. ** - Increases movement speed bonus by 8%, and increases the duration by 1.5 seconds. ** - Increases experience gained by 1.25% per rank. ** - Increases your maximum mana pool by 1.25% per rank. ** - Grants 1 gold every 10 seconds for the game. ** - Grants .33/.66/1 mana regeneration per second. ** - Increases the duration of buffs from monsters by 15% per rank. ** - Increases movement speed by 1% per rank. ** - Reduces cooldown by 15 seconds. ** - Reduces cooldowns by 2% per rank. ** - Increases the duration of by 15 seconds. In addition, the first 15 seconds of Clairvoyance grant stealth detection. ** - Reduces summoner ability cooldowns by 15%. * Other ** and are no longer linked. ** , , and have one less rank. May 29, 2009 Patch: * : Health/mana regeneration reduced to 4/8/12% from 5/10/15%. May 23, 2009 Patch: * : Death duration reduction reduced to 5/10/15% from 7/14/21% May 9, 2009 Patch: * : Bonus experience awarded reduced to +4/6/8/10% from +4/8/12/16%. Alpha Week 4: * : Cast time reduction on reduced to 0.5 from 1. * : Bonus gold from reduced to 5 from 10. * : Increases by 75 instead of 100. * : Duration of health bonus increased to 2 minutes from 90 seconds. Alpha Week 3: * Summoner talents now work. * Fixed an issue where it appeared that you could edit the talents of other summoners when viewing their talent trees. * Fixed a bug that caused players to lose talent points. * Fixed a bug where Summoner Tree backgrounds were in the incorrect places. }} See also * Summoner * Runes * Spells * List of masteries Category:Masteries cs:Talenty de:Meisterschaften fr:Maîtrise pl:Specjalizacje zh:天赋